Le Verte et le Noir
by LaTekila
Summary: A vida de Narcisa Malfoy contada por ela mesma. Desta vez os capítulos estão mais curtinhos! :
1. Enfants

No dia em que minha mãe anunciou que esperava mais um bebê, meu pai reuniu todo o clã Black em um grande jantar festivo. Logo naquela noite começaram a chegar os presentes e mamãe era tratada como uma rainha, ainda melhor que de costume. Alguns meses depois, Elladora saberia que a criança que carregava em seu ventre era uma menina. Papai obviamente ficou um tanto decepcionado, afinal, já era a terceira garota e ele ainda não tinha seu varão. Mas essas nuvens logo se dissiparam e Alphond alegrou-se com a expectativa de ver a nova boneca, a terceira daquelas perfeitas e delicadas criaturas que adornavam a mansão. Ficou imaginando como a pequena seria. As duas outras haviam saído à ele, com cabelos escuros e feições fortes. Apesar do orgulho que tinha da família, desejou em seu íntimo que aquela saísse à mãe, de cabelos louros e traços suaves, denotando uma nobreza etérea e feminina, digna das deusas, bem diferente da dos Black, a nobreza dos reis guerreiros.  
Logo que soube sobre o sexo da criança, Malfoy veio ter com meu pai. Tinha então um garoto que contava três primaveras de nome Lucius e a despeito da pouca idade, demonstrava surpreendente inteligência e auto-controle. Era um primor de educação e o queridinho da alta sociedade. Meu pai não cabia em si de felicidade quando prometeu casar-me com Lucius. A família Malfoy era de tradição e pureza indiscutíveis e, por ser o berço de vários políticos, tinha enorme influência no governo inglês.  
A notícia do consórcio foi dada em uma elegante recepção e desde então os laços entre as duas famílias foram se estreitando, as visitas eram regulares e até os meus oito anos, eu e meu noivo mantivemos uma amizade um tanto fria, mas presente. Para mim, ele não passava de um garoto. Exatamente o que todas as garotinhas acham dos garotinhos antes da adolescência: Se eles não gostam de bonecas, então são simplesmente entediantes. Visitávamo-nos constantemente junto de nossas famílias para compartilharmos da hora do chá e, algumas vezes, passeios à cavalo.  
Lúcio chegara aos onze anos com um corpo franzino e um ar passivo, quase mórbido. Os olhos azuis sempre parados e a face inexpressiva. Tinha modos cavalheirescos e se movia com elegância e vagar. Nessa época, estando eu com meus oito anos, achava-o ainda mais entediante e os olhares desdenhosos que dirigia à mim deixavam-me com os nervos à flor da pele, embora que tivesse que evitar, à todo custo, expressar esses instintos, afinal, eu era uma jovem dama da alta sociedade e deveria agir como tal. Essa impressão ficou em mim durante vários anos, acentuando-se ainda mais aos finais de ano letivo, quando ele sempre era cercado de mimos e elogios por suas notas exemplares em Hogwarts.  
Quando chegou minha vez de entrar para a escola, fui mandada a Hogwarts, como já era de se esperar. Esforcei-me por seguir o exemplo de Malfoy. O que eu mais queria era ofuscar-lhe o insuportável brilho nas festas de fim de ano.  
Lá, evitava relacionar-me com garotos, em uma primeira instância porque os achava inevitavelmente enfadonhos e, depois, porque havia sido ensinada que uma donzela sempre dava preferência às companhias do belo sexo. Não sentia necessidade de conversar nem mesmo com meu noivo - mesmo porque ele também não me dirigira a palavra em ocasião alguma, exceto para surreais bons-dias aos quais ele mesmo não ouvia. Minhas companhias usuais se limitavam à garotas de minha casa e idade, das quais tinha respeito garantido, devido ao nome que carregava. Não foi difícil conquistar a simpatia da direção da escola. Minha educação em casa fora esmerada, tivera uma tutora francesa que me preparara para a vida fora dos portões da mansão. Em suma, eu era uma preciosa boneca que chamava a atenção pelos modos delicados, o falar baixo, quase sussurrado, uma gramática perfeita nos lábios e uma fronte altiva que, porém, sabia a quem curvar-se. 


	2. Début

Finalmente chegou o fim daquele período e nossas famílias voltaram a se reunir no costumeiro festejo, mas, ironicamente, eu não pude ouvir nenhum discurso sobre mim ou sobre Lucius. Ele estava crescido. Seus cabelos, à semelhança de longos fios de ouro branco, lhe caíam leves sobre a espádua. O rosto tornara-se mais anguloso, conferindo-lhe um aspecto mais másculo, acompanhado por todo o corpo que parecia emanar poder. Eu, na minha pré-adolescência, ainda mantinha o rosto pueril, mas certamente perdera a graciosidade do porte de uma criança para um corpo esguio e sem curvas. Senti-me frustrada. Ele agora era a figura do príncipe dos meus sonhos, mas não voltou o olhar à mim nem mesmo para se mostrar superior. Sim, ele estava entretido com minha irmã do meio. Bellatrix, que debutara havia poucos meses, desabrochava em sua melhor forma. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam parcamente presos, caindo num movimento selvagem sobre a nevada planície de suas costas que o vestido deixava ver. A cintura fina contrastava com quadris provocantes e seios já bem desenvolvidos. Ela adquirira um ar vivo e um andar sensual que atraía meu jovem noivo. Ela, porém, também já era prometida a alguém. Rodolfo Lestrange era o nome de seu noivo que então já contava quatro lustros e, mal podia conter a onda de ciúmes que o assaltava em decorrência do desejo que Lucius, por ser ainda inexperiente, não conseguia disfarçar.  
Teria caído em depressão se não fosse o conforto que minha irmã mais velha me deu durante aquelas férias. Andrômeda era estranha. Não apreciava os costumes da nossa sociedade e estava sempre pronta a desafiá-los, desagradando a nossos pais e dando desgostos à família. Nunca entendi porque agia assim, mas também não me importava muito, afinal, ela sempre fora obsequiosa e cheia de carinhos para comigo. Quando soube o que me atormentava, riu-se, mas percebendo minha situação, consolou-me dizendo, paciente, que eu ainda viria a ganhar proporções como as de Bellatrix. Disse-me também que ficava feliz em ver que eu me interessava por Lúcio, pois ela mesma não pudera suportar o que lhe fora destinado e, para a vergonha da família, o compromisso acabara sendo cancelado. Alguns meses depois eu vim a saber que minha irmã fugira e unira-se a um trouxa, tendo sido, obviamente, banida do clã. Não posso dizer que não senti por ela, mas sabia que não era nenhuma vítima, agira voluntariamente, embora possa parecer inverossímil que ela tenha abandonado a família Black por tal motivo. Nunca vou entendê-la.  
Durante o segundo ano de escola, fiz muitas amizades em Hogwarts. Garotas de famílias tradicionalíssimas estudavam lá e meu círculo de amizades só englobava as melhores. Mais que apenas relevantes em aspecto político, alguns dos contatos que fiz na escola eram também extremamente interessantes: admirava a beleza de minhas colegas, sempre achei a figura feminina imensamente bela, no aspecto artístico. Um novo aspecto começou a surgir em minha mente durante o terceiro ano... Convivia com elas rotineiramente, nada mais que bonecas bonitas, até o dia em que, por mero acaso, prestei a devida atenção à uma delas, que tirava as vestes para colocar o traje de dormir. A delicada cútis rosada não tinha mais aquelas formas amenas e regulares, apresentava agora estranhas reentrâncias e curvas que, pude notar, me despertavam ainda mais estranhas sensações. Um leve formigamento se apossou de meu corpo... Sim, eu já havia sentido isso anteriormente, algumas raras vezes, mas não sabia o porque. De fato, só ligaria o efeito à causa alguns dias depois. Junto do formigamento veio uma vontade, que era mais uma enorme curiosidade de tocar a pele de minha colega, descobrir todos os seus mínimos detalhes, tocar aquele corpo que eu achava que conhecia. Instintivamente, passei as mãos sobre minha própria pele: era a de sempre... Fiquei boa parte daquela noite me contorcendo debaixo das cobertas, os olhos pesados de sono, o corpo agitado pelo estranho formigamento e a razão perdida num turbilhão de dúvidas que eu não lembraria um segundo após vê-las passando aos meus olhos.  
As luas que se seguiram acompanharam-me curiosa e um tanto entristecida. Todos os dias observava as colegas e os espelhos numa incansável cruzada para encontrar minha própria beleza. Nada em mim me parecia bom o suficiente. Sabia que estava crescendo, mas via que cada vez mais me distanciava do ideal que eu enxergava em Bellatrix. E foi nestes tempos lacrimosos que, estando na biblioteca da escola distraidamente a escrever um trabalho qualquer, fui interrompida subitamente. A colega que deveria estar me ajudando na tarefa tinha um estranho brilho nos olhos, a face corada, a mão suada e com a voz entrecortada falou-me aos sussurros sobre coisas que me produziram o mesmo efeito. Foram breves minutos quase que surreais onde trocamos muitas dúvidas e poucas respostas sobre algo que nos afigurava proibido.  
Tal conversa selou um decreto implícito que nos tornava confidentes. Era algo novo para mim, de certa forma. Sempre estive rodeada de muitas amigas, mas jamais imaginara abrir-me como me abria agora com Nimue - e este era o nome daquela que agora eu considerava amiga. Senti-me então mais confiante, abandonando minhas perturbantes comparações. Nossas conversas ganhavam tons mais secretos a cada dia, nos tornamos mais íntimas e vimos o dia em que nossa curiosidade culminou em algo que talvez nos tornasse mais que amigas. Mais do que compartilharmos segredinhos sobre nosso primeiro beijo, nós o compartilhamos.  
Era quase Natal e nós conversávamos a sós numa hora tardia próximas à lareira da sala comunal. A conversa se estendera bastante e eu sentia o sono tornar pesadas minhas pálpebras ao mesmo tempo em que uma lassidão invadia meu corpo e uma espécie de hipersensibilidade tomava minha pele. O assunto girava em torno de garotos, da relação de conhecidas nossas com esses seres desconhecidos para nós e conjecturávamos como seria tudo aquilo. Entre risadinhas que tentavam vencer a timidez uma de nós - não posso dizer ao certo qual, talvez ambas - sugeriu que experimentássemos. Não sem algum constrangimento tocamo-nos os rostos uma da outra com as delicadas mãos trêmulas e com alguma dificuldade unimos nossos lábios. Passado o primeiro instante nossas línguas se tocaram numa desajeitada e quente dança que aparentou durar uma pequena eternidade. Olhamo-nos um tanto encabuladas e trocamos breves e truncados comentários sobre a experiência antes de irmos para nossas camas ostentando tímidos mas inevitáveis sorrisos. 


	3. Opposé

Ao final do ano Bellatrix, que recentemente atingira a maioridade, se casou com Rodolfo Lestrange. Hoje sei que a interpretação de felicidade dela não foi nada ruim, mas que também não foi das melhores. Creio que sedução era seu esporte favoito, afinal, não escondia o gosto por ter inúmeros admiradores. Lestrange era ciumento e apático, o que o fazia extremamente oposto à Bella, de quem se podia sentir a energia que emanava. Ela viria a encontrar, porém, um bom aliado na ambição pelo poder e no serviço ao Lorde das Trevas.  
Lucius já não me parecia tão principesco nem tão brilhante como nos anos anteriores. Creio que era apenas minha impressão que assim o via, me encontrava muito mais confiante, apreciando as cortesias a mim dirigidas em razão de meu desempenho escolar e do meu crescimento. Decerto isso refletia em meu exterior. Troquei algumas corriqueiras e desinteressantes palavras com meu noivo durante as reuniões familiares e, embora já não me causasse tanto impacto como dantes, não me passava despercebida sua bela aparência, que se acentuara com o passar do tempo.  
Naquelas férias esperei ansiosamente pela volta às aulas e, tendo chegado a Hogwarts, encontrei Nimue tão saudosa quanto eu. Obviamente nossa amizade se aprofundava e o que de início era apenas por motivos experimentais, tornou-se deliciosa rotina. Sempre que nos víamos sozinhas permitiamo-nos dar vazão às sensações reprimidas - agora já sem o constrangimento dantes.  
O quarto ano em Hogwarts era aguardado com ansiedade pelas garotas e com um certo receio pelos nossos pares. Era o ano em que finalmente poderíamos participar do Baile de Inverno... Eu sonhava com aquele evento desde que escutara as histórias de Bella sobre como havia sido no ano em que ela esteve presente. Mas conforme os anos foram passando, chegaram aqueles últimos meses e finalmente o baile daquele ano veio sem causar-me a euforia que a espera por ele causara. Mal o evento me foi anunciado recebi uma carta de mamãe dizendo que Lucius seria meu acompanhante e que logo me enviaria o traje que deveria usar. Aquilo não me fazia nem mais feliz nem mais triste, apenas uma enorme indiferença havia em mim, contrastando enormemente com o entusiasmo das outras garotas, que cochichavam entre risinhos sobre seus pretensos pares e a súbita incapacidade dos garotos em olhá-las no rosto. Meu noivo também não parecia afetado pela expectativa do evento, decerto recebera semelhante correspondência.  
Nimue estava ansiosíssima, como todas as outras fantasiava o que ocorreria no baile, especulava quem seria seu parceiro e o que se passaria quando estivessem juntos. O entusiasmo de minha amiga fez-se sentir em mim como a aguda mordedura de um Vorme Prateado - uma fria lâmina perpassava vagarosamente meu coração. Porque tinha ela a necessidade de provar os beijos de um garoto? Acaso não eram bom nossos momentos? Não eram doces os meus lábios, quentes os meus beijos e aconchegantes os meus braços? Senti-me machucada e abatida por várias semanas, nas quais tudo fiz para esconder o que se passava dentro de mim - e digo que fui bem sucedida, apesar de Nimue tê-lo notado. Dificilmente não notaria, apesar de tudo éramos extremamente ligadas. Não lhe disse o motivo e ela convenceu-se de que era apenas parte de meu ciclo hormonal com mais facilidade do que eu esperava - a bruma masculina anuviava-lhe a mente sem tréguas.  
Logo meu vestido chegou pelo correio coruja. Era de um tecido leve e brilhante num belo tom de neve. Um modelo simples, tomara que caia com as costas descobertas, a saia abria delicadamente em direção aos pés. A simplicidade do traje seria compensada por um detalhadíssimo colar de prata e diamantes que cobria boa parte do colo com trabalhos em estilo barroco. Os brincos, o pequeno diadema e a pulseira completavam o conjunto no mesmo estilo. Aquilo me animou bastante e estaria ocupada até a noite do baile com dilemas estéticos. Chegado o momento, estava tão ansiosa que nem ao menos vi Nimue.  
Me dirigi ao salão com um aperto no peito. Tomava todo cuidado para que cada mínimo detalhe se mantivesse no lugar. Finalmente encontrei Lucius. Creio que me sobressaltei frente àquela imagem. Ele era perfeito, num fraque totalmente negro, os longos cabelos presos por uma fita de veludo, emoldurando de prata o rosto magnificamente pálido. Obviamente não deixei que ele notasse minha impressão.  
Ele me tomou cordialmente pelo braço e logo estávamos deslizando em floreios ao som da valsa. Meu par emanava um olor quente e amadeirado com aquele toque pessoal e inexplicável que as pessoas têm. Aquele perfume me inebriava, me fazia sentir leve e distante, o calor mexia com todos os meus sentidos e sensações, garantindo-me uma deliciosa lassidão acompanhada de uma estranha ausência mental. Quando dei por mim respirava pesadamente e havia me aproximado dele mais do que tencionava.  
Malfoy demonstrava conhecer aquele tipo de situação, pois então deixava seu rosto tocar-me a nuca, fazendo-me sentir sua respiração na pele e o macio roçar dos fios preciosos que pendiam de sua bela fronte. Sentia-me tão excitada - e naquela ocasião eu já o sabia - quanto como quando eu estava com Nimue. Lucius era deveras experiente, e eu, novata no assunto, deixava transparecer claramente minhas sensações.  
Terminada a dança, deixei-me conduzir aos jardins quase automaticamente. Rodeada pelas plantas que refletiam a argêntea luz da Lua, uma brisa fria que amainava a febre que dominava meu ser. Num clima de sonhos, fui tomada por braços fortes, envolvida por um perfume quente, embalada por um olhar melodioso, tocada por uma voz pesada e macia num turbilhão de confusas sensações que culminou num beijo , transfigurando-me em partícula ígnea de tudo, voando livre pelo todo, atingindo a velocidade da luz, tornando-me energia e voltando a ser animal mortal, frágil, submisso ao olhar daquele que agora renascia em minha vida.  
Naquela noite, deixei-me estar entre braços e lábios numa experiência diversa das outras... Daquelas que tive com minha companheira... Era algo mais pesado, mais firme... Talvez fossem os sentimentos diferentes que deixavem os dois quadros com nuances desiguais... 


End file.
